The use of personal audio and media devices has become pervasive in recent years. Today's audio and media devices are small enough that they can now be used in a much wider range of activities than earlier devices. Though many of these devices come equipped with internal speakers for audio playback, nearly all such devices are also equipped with an auxiliary or other port for enabling a user to connect a pair of headphones or earphones (used interchangeably throughout this disclosure) to the device. Headphones and earphone devices have further enabled users to listen to audio and other media (e.g. music, voice, etc.) while engaging in other activities. For example, if a user wants to listen to music while going for a run, they can simply put on a pair of headphones, connect the headphones to a small multi-media device (e.g. a smartphone, MP3 player, etc.) and enjoy their music while they exercise.
Most earphone and headphone devices come equipped with a cord (containing wiring) used to electronically connect the speakers in the headphones to the signal producing functionality of the multimedia device being used. When user's wish to use their multimedia devices while performing a physical activity, they often place the multimedia device in a pocket of their clothing or secure the device using an armband, wristband, etc. Thus, the cord of the headphones runs from the multimedia device clear up to the user's head where the earphones are worn. As a user performs a physical activity, however, the cord can flail about in various directions, become tangled with or caught on other objects, and inevitably tug on the earphones themselves. This results in annoyance and discomfort for the user and often requires the user to make repeated adjustments with their device or to resituate the cord. Additionally, in some cases such movement of the audio cord can cause vibrations that translate into audio interference that disturbs quality of sound the user experiences.
In more advanced earphones, the earphone housings may be configured with various sensors and circuitry that provide additional functionality (e.g. heartrate detection, motion detection, etc.). The functionality of these devices requires secure and stable placement of the earphone in a user's ear. Thus, if the cord of these devices is jostled or moved about too vigorously during an activity, it can displace an earphone from its proper position and compromise the accuracy of the sensors embedded within. This can defeat the entire purpose for using the earphones. For example, a user may wish to use earphones with biometric sensors while jogging so that they can monitor their heartrate during an exercise session. If the cord is not properly secured while the user is jogging, the cord may repeatedly tug on earphones and undermine the ability of the sensors in the earphones to obtain an accurate reading. Accordingly, there is an even greater need for cord stability when using these advanced devices. Even where wireless earphones are used (i.e. such that the cord does not run all the way to the multimedia device), however, the cord nevertheless runs between the two earphones themselves (generally resting on the back portion of a user's neck). Movements of the cord in these devices, albeit less sever in many instances, can still give rise to the above mentioned drawbacks.
In view of these drawbacks, many attempts have been made to develop a device that can secure an audio cord to avoid tangling and other interference. However, presently available cord securing devices continue to suffer from cord slippage, as well as rotational movement of the actual device itself around the point of contact (and thereby also resulting in cord movement). Indeed, while various devices have been developed, none have been able to secure audio cords in an adequate manner; especially for advanced earphones that incorporate biometric sensors. Accordingly, a need exists for a cord securing device that employs a technical and scientific approach to solving the aforementioned problems.